Destinos Cruzados
by korisse
Summary: -¿Si no eres ni un vampiro ni un hombre lobo... qué eres? -¿Tengo que contestar a esa pregunta? -Es muy dura para ser tu hermana -¡Cállate Emmett!- gritamos a la vez -Vale, sí, definitivamente, es tu hermana
1. Primer encuentro

**Esta historia empieza cuando, en el libro de **_**Amanecer**_**, Bella va por primera vez a cazar y divisa un puma.**

Estaba agotada. Llevaba varios días sin comer nada.

Cómo no aguantaba más corriendo, me propuse dormir unas cuantas horitas antes de seguir buscando lo imposible.

Estaba en un bosque, por lo que me quedé tumbada en mi forma animal para no pasar frío y para mi propia seguridad, pues por allí había otra criatura fuera de lo normal, como yo.

Podía olerla.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve durmiendo, pero un sonido me despertó. Ahora el olor de la criatura era más fuerte. Oí algo moverse entre los arbustos. La criatura estaba cerca y una vocecita en mi cabeza me decía que iría a por mí.

Esa vocecita siempre acertaba.

Eché a correr lo más rápido que pude, que no era mucho, pues apenas me quedaban fuerzas. La criatura iba detrás de mí. No aguantaría mucho más. Lo mejor sería convertirme en humana y librarme de ella de esa forma. Paré en seco y en un segundo era humana. Me di la vuelta. Detrás de mi corría una mujer con el pelo largo y negro, perfectamente cuidado. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue su cara: Estaba enseñando los dientes y sus ojos…, sus ojos eran de color rojo sangre, que era precisamente lo que quería.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada más que observar, otra criatura empujó a mi persecutora a un lado. Lo último que escuché fue:

- Bella, ella es una humana.

Después caí en la inconsciencia.

Desperté, aunque no abrí los ojos, prefería no hacerlo para _escuchar_ donde me encontraba.

Estaba en una casa, eso estaba claro, aunque el clima era bastante frío. Se oía una televisión, en el piso de abajo, supuse.

Me quedé así unos cuantos minutos, escuchando el partido de baloncesto que emitían en la televisión de abajo, hasta que oí pasos que se dirigían a esta habitación.

- ¿Se ha despertado ya?- preguntó una voz musical.

- No lo creo. El golpe que se dio al desmayarse fue muy fuerte. – Contestó una voz aterciopelada. – Además, cuando despierte lo más seguro es que esté en estado de _shock_. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días intenta matarte un vampiro neonato.

Alguien soltó un pequeño gemido.

- Sigo sin entender porqué no la llevaste a un hospital – dijo unavoz más fría y estricta que las anteriores.

- Ya te lo he dicho, Rosalie – murmuró la voz aterciopelada. – Ella era un puma y al instante siguiente era humana. No puedo llevar a _eso_a un hospital.

Chico listo.

Vaya, entonces puede hacer lo mismo que los _chuchos_ – dijo la que se hacía llamar por Rosalie.

- Ahora lo sabremos, si es que quieres explicárnoslo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y yo abrí los ojos de golpe. Primero entró una chica rubia muy hermosa y con un cuerpo de infarto. La seguía un chico con el pelo cobrizo y despeinado: era lo más parecido a un diós que había visto en mi vida. De la mano de éste iba, indudablemente, la chica del bosque, mirándome con esos siniestros ojos rojos. No me apetecía quedarme a ver como me devoraba.

La apunté con la mano abierta y, con un pequeño movimiento, la mandé al otro lado de la habitación, chocó con la pared y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Sin esperar a ver sus reacciones, salí corriendo y bajé las escaleras, bueno, más bien las _salté_.

- ¡Jasper! ¡Emmet! – gritó el chico que había dejado atrás.

Dos chicos me acorralaron en un rincón. Eran bastante guapos. Uno era grandote y moreno; el otro, era rubio y parecía tenso. No tenía tiempo para delicadeces, así que, al igual que había hecho con la chica, los mandé al otro lado de la sala y chocaron a la vez contra la pared.

Ya había visto la puerta. Salí afuera, y en el salto que pegué para saltar las escaleras del porche, me convertí en puma.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la linde del bosque, pero me caí de bruces cuando iba por la mitad.

Tenía que comer algo.

Y tenía que comerlo ya.

Tuve suerte, un pobre conejo pasaba por allí.

Cacé como pude, y una vez llena, me puse a pensar sobre lo sucedido.

Con que vampiros, ¿eh?

Hablando de vampiros, mi hermano era uno de ellos, o al menos eso me había dicho mi padre. ¿Y si era alguno de los que había en aquella casa?

Imposible. Si mi hermano fuera alguno de ellos, hubiera reconocido el medallón, pues era de _nuestra_ madre.

Inconscientemente, me llevé la mano al cuello y la cerré en el lugar dónde debería estar el medallón, pero lo único que allí había era aire.

Maldita sea. ¿Por qué habrían cogido mi medallón?

A no ser que… No. Los hermanos no se llevan entre ellos a las mismas casas a las que van los monstruos que les han intentado exterminar anteriormente.

Aunque de todos modos, no estaba segura; no sabía si uno de esos vampiros era mi hermano o no, pero lo que sí sabía, es que debía recuperar el medallón, y que para ello, tendría que volver a la casa de dónde acababa de huir.

Supongo que sería fácil hacer lo mismo que la otra vez. ¿O no?

* * *

Plis, decidme si os gustó, es mi primer fic, piedad.


	2. No puedes ser tú

**Capítulo II**

**No puedes ser tú**

_Porque la persona que esperas siempre suele ser la más inesperada_

Me puse a correr sigilosamente hacia la parte trasera de la gran casa. Había decidido subir por la ventana en forma de puma y buscar el medallón en forma humana. Una vez que estuviera dentro, lo más posible es que me oyesen o que me olieran, o sea que no dispondría de mucho tiempo. Debería darme prisa.

Subí con esfuerzo por la ventana, pues la pared era perfectamente lisa.

Llegué a la misma habitación en la que había estado antes. Di una vuelta entera sobre mí misma buscando alguna señal del medallón, aunque sabía que lo que hacía no servía para nada. Solo una persona muy tonta dejaría una reliquia así a la vista. Creo que estaba juzgando mal sus concientes intelectuales. Bueno, bromas aparte; había venido aquí con un objetivo.

De repente, una figura cruzó velozmente la habitación sacándome de mis tonterías.

Pegué un brinco; era el chico del pelo cobrizo.

- Te lo aviso, da un paso en falso o intenta hacer algo extraño, y acabarás peor que la chica – le advertí.

- ¿Qué la has hecho? – sus ojos, al igual que su voz, estaban cargados de odio.

- Solo está inconsciente.

Exhaló aliviado. Sus facciones ya estaban más relajadas.

Ahora me tocaba preguntar a mí.

- ¿Dónde está?

- ¿El qué? – su expresión de fingida inocencia le delataba.

- Lo sabes perfectamente – contesté, pero por si acaso añadí. – El medallón.

- Oh, eso – dijo mientras sacaba el lujoso medallón de su bolsillo.

Le tendí la mano para que me lo devolviese, pero no se inmutó, en vez de eso preguntó:

- ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

- ¿Por qué te interesa?

- No has contestado a mi pregunta – me acusó.

Guardé silencio un rato, decidiendo si debía decirle la verdad o no. Al final respondí:

- Era de mi madre.

No perdía nada diciéndole eso.

- Eso es imposible.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- Porque era… - vaciló. Oh, oh. Esto no me gustaba ni un pelo. – Era de _mi_ madre.

Era él. El chico que ahora mismo estaba delante de mí era el chico que había estado buscando tanto tiempo atrás. Mi hermano.

No podía hablar, y parecía que él tampoco.

Pudieron pasar horas, pero no me moví, ni si quiera parpadeé.

Ese silencio era reconfortante, pero aun así lo rompí:

- Tú… - no podía articular bien, pero hice un esfuerzo – eres… mi… mi…

Él tan solo asintió.

En un momento estaba lo más alejado de mí de lo que le permitía la habitación, y al siguiente me estaba abrazando.

Por un instante me quedé helada, sin saber que hacer, entonces también le abracé.

No sé por qué, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí segura.

Me embargaba una sensación de paz inexplicable que solo sentía cuando estaba con mi padre.

De pronto se abrió la puerta.

- Vale, creo que me he perdido algo.

Esa voz ya la conocía. Era la del monstruo.

Me giré inmediatamente y me quedé agazapada, preparada para saltar en cuanto viese algo extraño, pero esta vez no lancé un ataque inminente, esta vez no.

- Tranquila no te hará daño – dijo mi hermano, no me miraba a mí, la miraba a ella, aunque yo sabía a quién se refería.

- ¿Quién es, Edward? – preguntó la chica.

Mi hermano se llamaba Edward, ya tenía un dato.

- Es una larga historia – contestó, se giró para mirarme – y supongo que tú tendrás otra más larga, ¿verdad…?

Adiviné lo que quería añadir y dije:

- Ubumy.

- Oh, lo siento.

- No pasa nada. Yo tampoco te pregunté el tuyo.

- Bueno, creo que abajo, en el salón, estaremos más cómodos. Todos queremos escuchar tu historia, o por lo menos yo.

- ¿Qué historia? ¿De qué va esto, Edward? – preguntó la chica. Parecía desconcertada, aunque no era para menos, yo también lo estaría, es más, lo estaba.

- Ella es mi hermana.

Se oyó a un jarrón caer al suelo para luego romperse en mil trocitos.

- Imposible.

Esa palabra ya no tenía ningún significado para mí.

Ahora la que habló fui yo:

- Todo tiene una explicación. _Todo_.

Edward asintió, e hizo un gesto con la mano para que saliese de la habitación.

- Prefiero que vayas tú delante. No sé si entiendes a lo que me refiero… - le dije.

Asintió otra vez. Le pasó una mano por la cintura a la chica y salieron. Suspiré profundamente y les seguí.

Algo me decía que este día iba a ser muy largo.

Bajamos las escaleras.

Ahora que me fijaba mejor, el salón era precioso, sobre todo por el gran ventanal por el que se podía ver el bosque.

En la sala había más personas de las que me esperaba. Había por lo menos ocho vampiros, entre los que se encontraban los dos que había lanzado por los aires. Al final de la estancia, en un sofá, se encontraba un chico durmiendo con un montón de cabestrillos, que debía tener unos quince o dieciséis años. Su olor me resultaba muy pero que muy familiar.

Todos tenían la vista fija en mí.

Me sentí incómoda. No me gustaba ser el centro de atención, y menos el centro de atención de más de media docena de vampiros.

- Puedes empezar – dijo Edward.

- Es que no sé por donde comenzar.

- ¿Qué te parece por el principio? – preguntó con frialdad uno de los vampiros con los que me había enfrentado antes. Seguramente seguiría mosqueado, cómo para no estarlo.

- Entonces tengo que empezar hablando de mí.

Tragué lentamente y empecé _mi historia_.


End file.
